Passenger and commercial vehicles may have various components that may be modeled using software prior to manufacturing the component. In particular, an engineer may use the software to design a virtual representation of the physical characteristics of one or more vehicle components. Moreover, the software may allow the engineer to view the way the components interact with one another in a virtual environment.